1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of magnetic material to secure advertising medium in a cavity in a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic material has been used for attaching advertising signs or information to metal doors. The known devices are either sheets of magnetic material having the sign incorporated thereon or the use of individual magnets for holding paper or the like to a door. These devices, however, project outward from the door and are not suitable for use for floor advertisement purposes on floors subject to foot traffic. Moreover, a sheet of magnetic material having a sign incorporated therein is a custom type single purpose system and is too expensive for advertisement purposes where the advertisement is changed often.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,361 discloses a ground advertising panel which appears to be complicated and expensive.